I need a title, its about Neville
by Emma Malfoy
Summary: Finally, a fic all about Neville. Takes place in fifth year, but is not your ordinary 5th year fic, R/R. Story better than this lame summary! **updated chapter 1**
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I was reading The Marked, by Seraphim (please read it, its auesome!) which is all about Seamus, which I think is auesome, and I was thinking, there aren't many Neville based fics either, so I decided to write one on Neville, one of my favorite characters. Please review, and refrain from flaming, it is really mean, and puts a damper on the authors spirits, but any construcitive critisim (things to improve on) would be greatly appreciated, just no flaming. Please enjoy. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I own Neville, but I dont, neither do I own any if the other Harry Potter characters, so BACK OFF!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Why is my life such a mess?" thought Neville. He was a fifth year Gryffindor, and had changed alot over the summer. His eyes swelled up with silent tears. He didn't know how many times he had dissappeared from the common room already this year. He had grown up to look exactly like his father, tall and handsome.  
  
"Everything bad seems to follow me, doesn't it?" he thought, "I can never have any peace!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He's gone again!" said a very disgusted Ron. "This is the fourth time this month." By now, it was mid-December.  
  
"Gosh Ron, would you chill?" said Harry. He knew what was wrong with Neville, but he kept his promise to Dumbledore.  
  
"We'll split up." said Seamus, not wanting start a fight. "I'll go with Dean, Harry you go with Ron, we'll find him."  
  
"HEY! We're coming too!" said Lavender and Praviti.  
  
"Why, you never really cared about Neville before, now did you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hey, he's our friend, don't think that just because we are girls doesn't mean that we aren't worried."  
  
"They just think he's cute." mumbled Dean in Seamus' ear.  
  
"Fine!" said Seamus. "Lavender and Praviti will be another group, we'll meet back up here in half an hour. See ya!" as he pulled Dean out the common room entrance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NEVILLE!" came a loud voice into Neville's little world.  
  
"God, just leave me alone!" he thought, not wanting anyone to find him, just wanting to be left alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, you've been very protective of Neville latley, why?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know!" said Harry.  
  
"Harry." said Ron, giving him a menancing glare.  
  
"What I know about Neville, is for me to know, and for you to find out."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When Neville wants to tell someone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lavendar and Praviti knew exactly where to find Neville. He always went to the same place when he was mad, or upset, or just wanting to be left alone.  
  
"NEVILLE!" shouted Lavender. "Neville, we know you're there, whats wrong." Nothing came.  
  
"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." said Praviti. She found the secret entrance, and Lavender walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's wrong with Neville?" asked Dean.  
  
"Why are you asking me? He would be the one to ask!" said Seamus.  
  
"I know, but I wanna know what you think."  
  
"I think that that summer trip to America got to him."  
  
"I mean really." said a giggling Dean.  
  
"Truly that's what I think."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Neville?" asked Lavender.  
  
"What?" asked Neville.  
  
"Whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. I can tell it by the look in your eyes. Is it about your parents?" she asked.  
  
Neville took a deep breath. "Yes."  
  
A/n: OK, this is where I leave it. I'd like to thank Seraphim for giving me the inspiration, and Rascal Flatts for making their CD, which I listened to the whole time that I was writing this fic. Please review! I really wanna continue, but need people to review to keep me motivated. Just review to say you read the fic, just please review! LoL! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey, here is chapter 2, and I still need a title, so if u have 1 that I can use, please let me know! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be doing this.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
She swept him into a great hug. "Neville, come on, they'll be ok."  
  
"Its been thirteen years!"  
  
"I know, but Nev, why has it just started to effect you now?"  
  
"Memory charms, I cast them on myself, so I could live on with my life."  
  
"Neville, you're an idiot!" she laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
"Umm.. am I interupting things?" asked a voice from the door. It was Praviti.  
  
"No, we better be going, come on Neville." she said, grabbing his hand, and pulling him up.  
  
"Alright."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We found him." said Praviti and Lavender as they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Neville, you have to stop doing this. I thought that as a prefect, you would understand that." said the bossy, know-it-all Hermione (A/n: as you can tell, she is not my favorite character).  
  
"Hermione, the last thing he needs is for someone to be jumping down his throat. Bug off." said Lavender.  
  
"Why so protective all of a sudden?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It true, now plase leave him alone!"  
  
"Fine!" she said as she walked off to the fifth year's girls dormitories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next afternoon was the ever-dreaded double potions class, expecially to Neville. He was horrible at Potions, and then to have Snape breathing down his neck the whole time didn't help either.  
  
"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Potter for not knowing the correct terminology." spat Snape as he handed back the potions essays. "And Mr. Longbottom," said Snape, looking up from the stack of parchment, "Mr. Longbottom? Does anyone know where he is?"  
  
No one answered. "Miss Brown?" he asked. No one answered, "Does anyone know where these two, Gryffindors are?"  
  
The class was silent.  
  
"Anyone?" he asked again, and his reply was utter silence.  
  
"I will check with the headmaster." and he swept out of the icy dungeon.  
  
"I told you something was going on." Hermione told Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, shut it." said Ron, "There is nothing going on between Lavender and Neville."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." she said as she went back to her seat in the front of the room.  
  
"Whats up with her?" asked Harry.  
  
"We may never know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, Potions ended, and there was still no sign of Lavender or Neville, which was starting to worry the Gryffindors, but Divination, for most of the Gryffindors (::cough:: Hermione ::cough::). Harry and Ron headed up the steps to get to Divination, while Hermione headed off towards Arithmacy (A/n: I'm not checking my spelling of spells or classes, it gets annoying).  
  
When they reached the magical ladder, they climbed up it, still no sign of Lavender and Neville. They went through the boring task of deciphering owl pellets (Hey, I did that in sixth grade). And it soon was time to leave.  
  
Everyone filed out of the class slowly, still feeling dworsy from the heat, and high smell of perfume.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, can I please speak to you?" asked Professor Trawnley, and Ron broke away from the rest of the class.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"I see that you are doing much better in this class than before."  
  
"I am?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Keep up the good work."  
  
"OK I will."  
  
"TONIGHT." came a rough voice, that didn't sound like the Professor.  
  
"Um, Professor?" asked Ron.  
  
"TONIGHT, THE KEY WILL VANISH, LEAVING NO TRACE."  
  
"Alright, you're really starting to scare me, alot."  
  
"THE KEY WILL TURN UP, IN PLACES THAT A NORMAL BEING WOULD EVER GUESS OF LOOKING."  
  
"What do you mean by the key?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, why haven't you left yet, you look like you're going to be sick." she said.  
  
"Y-You, just said," he stammered.  
  
"I do not remember saying anything to you, now please hurry up, and head off to your evening meal." she said, shooing him out the door, where Harry was waiting for him.  
  
"Ron, whats up?"  
  
"I think that the old bag had a, a, real prediction."  
  
"Yeah right, she only did it once before."  
  
"No, she did it again."  
  
"What did she say."  
  
"Something about a key, and how it will dissappear tonight, and a whole bunch of rubbish," Ron explained. Harry grew into a deep though as he and Ron ran to catch up with Dean, Seamus and Praviti.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It just isn't like her to miss two classes in a row." said Praviti.  
  
"Yeah, and she was fine this morning." added Seamus.  
  
"What about Neville?" asked Ron.  
  
"He probaly dissappeared, and Lavender is looking for him." said Dean sarcastically. A grunt came from his left.  
  
"Hiya Hermione." said Harry.  
  
"Hi." she said.  
  
"We were just talking about Neville and Lavender."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Isn't what obvious?" asked Pravite. They would have continued, but they were interrupted.  
  
A crash came from a few feet ahead of them. They took a few steps forward. And out of the small broom closet, fell Lavender Brown, and Neville Longbottom.  
  
A/n: Oooooo, definitly some Lav and Nev stuff going on here, oooo a duble whammy. Whats up with Lav and Nev, and what the heck does Trawnley mean by "the key"?  
  
Thanx to :Tirzah: my first reviewer, thanx!  
  
anonymous: I so aggree, Neville is lkike the best character, so I will continue with this story I like it! :) 


End file.
